All in the Name of Love
by nicole10493
Summary: A trilogy of songfics related to Will and Elizabeth and three important parts in their lives. Willabeth, obviously. A bit angsty but quite a bit of romance! Will update as soon as I remember what the final song was going to be. I promise! Please R&R!
1. Stripped

**A/N **I wrote this earlier today. I'm planning on doing a little trilogy thing, so please bare with me. It shouldn't take too long to do, though. Obviously, this is Willabeth, too. :D

Please be nice as this is my first songfic. It is based off of the song "Rainy Monday" by Shiny Toy Guns.

--_**These are lyrics to the song, **these are the character's thoughts or a flashback, _this is the story being told, you know, the normal stuff. :) --

I'd also like to thank Pirate Rachel Lynn Turner for reading the first part of this. You're a diamond mate! :D

So, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

"**Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns**

_**Come with me  
Into the trees  
We'll lay on the grass  
And let the hours pass  
Take My Hand  
Come Back To The Land  
Let's Get Away  
Just for one day.**_

A slightly petite blonde rowed a longboat into the sand of a sunny Caribbean island. You would believe her to be gleeful and smiling because of the tropical paradise, but she wasn't. She was hurting deep down inside. She felt as if on the verge of tears.

Then she saw him. Her beloved. Her husband. Her Will. He was sitting on an awful big grey rock, looking out at the waters that stretched far out into the horizon. Elizabeth noticed that she wasn't the only one to be down in the dumps on this awfully bright and cheery tropical day. The blonde walked over to Will and crept up behind him, giving the poor man a scare.

"Elizabeth!" he gasped, but smiled as he knew who it was that did the scaring. "Don't do that ever again! You frightened me!"

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow and stared into her husband's brown eyes, causing him to ask her what was the matter.

"Oh, nothing," she answered. "It's just that, of all the people I know, I never knew you to be the type that got scared really easily." At that, she smiled as she neared her love even more.

"Well, I have news for you," said Will with a teasing grin, "even the bravest of men gets scared, just like every normal human being d-"

"Will, you know what I love about you?"

The man in question shook his head after a few moments of thought.

"How you can't take a simple tease," finished Elizabeth as her hands caressed Will's dirty, tanned cheeks. At that, Will released a small smile and took his wife's hand and put it up to his lips for a gentle kiss, which lead to another kiss on her wrist, followed by a series of kisses up her arm, which sent chills and shivers of pleasing joy up her spine.

"Will, please," begged Elizabeth, trying to make her husband stop, even though the truth be told, she didn't want him to. "We have all day to do this."

"No we don't, love," said Will as he placed a kiss on Elizabeth's sun-kissed shoulder. "We've got until sunset. That's no more than six, seven hours max."

Elizabeth frowned at this. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" asked a perplexed Will, head cocked to the left.

"You know….," answered a sly Elizabeth Swann, now Turner. Her devilish grin made her husband realize what she meant.

"No, Elizabeth, shouldn't we first discuss what we shou-"

"We are, aren't we?" interrupted the blonde. "We should do it. We've waited all this time…_please_?"

Will sighed at his wife's pleading eyes. "Elizabe-"

"Besides, we _are _husband and wife, are we not?"

_She's not going to stop bugging me until she gets what she wants, isn't she, _thought Will as his eyes buried themselves deep within his wife's sweet, chocolate eyes, pleading for him to finally complete her womanhood.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, one of Will's biggest weaknesses was falling into something someone else wants to do, even he didn't want to do it in the first place. He just simply cannot say "no" to his wife's pleading puppy-eyed look.

He smiled as Elizabeth practically leaped onto him, causing him to slowly but surely fall against the rock they were on.

"But," said Will as he separated his and Elizabeth's lips away from each other, causing her to frown, "we need to leave this rock and go deep, deep, _deep-_"

_His voice is so sexy, _thought Elizabeth as his hot breath caressed her neck, then her ears.

"-into that forest over there," finished Will as his head nodded towards the myriad of trees behind them. Elizabeth looked over at the greenery and back at her husband, this time with the same devilish smile as just a few moments before.

"We don't have all day, now do we?" asked Will, mirroring the same sly smile back to his wife.  
_**  
Let Me See You  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me hear you  
Speaking just For me  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me hear you  
Crying just for me**_

**_Let me hear you  
Make decisions  
Without your television  
Let me hear you speaking  
just for me._**

After a few major, wild "festivities," the two newlyweds calmed down and laid there on the ground, the combination of sand and grass comforting them. The two gazed up at the tall trees towering above them, wife curled against the husband, whose arm was wrapped around said wife's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you brought this blanket," said Elizabeth as she dreamily stared into Will's deep, compassionate chocolate brown eyes. "How'd you know to bring it?"

"I had my feelings as to what we would do here on the island," replied Will as his lips changed from a smile to kiss the top of Elizabeth's head. The scent of lavender and sea salt made its way through Will's nose, causing Will to joyfully close his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the smell that belonged to his wife.

Without warning, Elizabeth's smile faded and became a scowl.

"Whatever can the matter be, my love?" asked a concerned Will, who happened to be frowning as well.

"It's just that….I-I…" Elizabeth stammered. Looking towards the ground, burying her head into Will's chest, looking away from her love's eyes, was the effect of having a loss of words.

"Tell me, love," whispered Will, pleading his newlywed wife to reveal her worries to him. "_Tell me. Please."_

Elizabeth sighed, her warm breath touching Will's bare chest, releasing tingles all over the man's body.

"Why….why, why, why?" asked Elizabeth, her voice muffled due to her head being pressed against Will's body.

"Love, I can't understa-"

"Why are we here?" asked Elizabeth as her teary eyes looked into Will's worried ones. But before Will could answer, she asked, "Why did this happen? _How _did it happen? Why _this_? Why the curse?" Then, after a slight pause, she sadly looked into Will's now saddened eyes and asked, "Why _us_?"

Will sighed and looked at his wife. Even though her innocence had just been taken away from her forever, she still managed to have the innocence of that of a little girl. After a few moments of silence, truly to be a few moments of thought, Will answered his wife's question,

"Because the powers above us know our love to be stronger, purer, and _truer_ than any other love perhaps known to mankind."

Elizabeth dryly laughed at this response, for it seemed typical of Will to say something like that, that romantic, to her. Usually, she would disagree with him whenever he praised her for her personality or beauty, or anything else that dealt with her, but this one she could not shy away from. This was one _very_ true fact that she could not deny…and was glad of it.

"Our love cannot be severed, even though Jones claimed love to be easily severed. But Jones forgot one very important thing."

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked, near to tears once again as two of Will's fingers pulled her head closer to his.

"It was _his _love that could be, and _was_, easily severed. The reason to why he stabbed me in the first place was perhaps not only to sever our love, which can _never _truly be dissolved or cut, but rather an act of jealousy for he never got the chance to have such a pure love as of the love we share, the love we have."

Now the couple's lips were merely millimeters apart from each other. The warmness of their breaths sent tingles and chills throughout each other's bodies, causing the two to kiss yet again, only this time being the most passionate and loving kiss they had ever had, even _more _romantic than their maelstrom wedding kiss and the series of passionate kisses they had exchanged only an hour before. Truly, this was _the _day for their seriously romantic, loving kisses.

The kiss lasted for an eternity, or so it seemed to the two doing the kissing. However, when the time came to separate, they reluctantly did so due to the lack of oxygen. Will smiled, reassuring Elizabeth of their undying love, but then his smile turned upside down.

Elizabeth noticed the change of her husband's face and contemplated whatever could have caused that to happen. But before she could ask, Will's eyebrows furrowed and asked,

"Why did you do it?"

This utterly confused the woman. "Do wha-"

"Kiss him."

"Will, I-"

"I know we discussed this before, but I don't think we covered all of-"

"No, Will," said a now slightly angered Elizabeth. "Let me finish."

Will straightened up a bit and stared at his wife straight into the eyes, signaling for her to continue, to explain herself.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "I did what I did for _us_." At this, Will became quite confused. But before he could ask his beloved to clarify, she had already read his mind, signifying that they truly _are _soul mates.

"I did it for _us _because if Jack was what caused our problems and is what the Kraken wanted, then so be it. I wasn't going to allow harm arrive at our door any more than it had already, so I…._killed _him. But, Will, I didn't know how else to distract him! _Surely _you'd understand!"

Elizabeth was now holding her beloved's hand between both of hers, her eyes pleading for something: forgiveness, understanding, _something_.

Will just shook his head in disbelief. "It's just that….I….you…." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he started over and said, "You had spent a lot of time with Jack at the time, more than you had with me. But, that is partly not your fault, or actually, not your fault at all. You had to find Jack in order to find me, but…." Will took another sigh as Elizabeth placed her right hand on his back, rubbing it and soothing Will at the same time, making him lose the tension that built-up inside him. "Because you had spent more time with Jack, I thought that you had begun to fall for him, fall in love with him."

"Will, if there was _anything _at all between us, it was _lust, _not love," Elizabeth said. _What have I _done_?! I just admitted to my very own _husband _my attraction for another man! _"I don't think there even _was _anything between us except for friendship, an awful _good _friendship at that, but….Will. _You _are my love, my one and only. No one, and I mean _no one_, can ever compare to you, my love. And, believe me, I _know._"

Will couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at that last statement, "And _you _'_know'_?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth with a nod. "For example, James Norrington. I never felt anything for the man, and if anything, perhaps an older brother…okay, maybe not quite, but I never really saw of him as my love for eternity. I mean, how could he be my "love" if I never loved him to begin with!"

"But, that whole proposal deal back when-"

"Oh, Will, don't you know the only reason why I agreed to that in the first place?! It was to save _you_ so I could eventually be with _you_."

Elizabeth could've sworn she saw her very handsome blacksmith-gone-pirate turn scarlet. But if he did, it was only for a few seconds.

"And Jack?" she added to further prove her love and loyalty for her husband, "Oh, Will! We all know it would be hard for him to ever find and actually _stay _with a woman! And if he does, she needs to tame him and might probably need to have mood swings to get Jack's attention, just like the sea. I can tell he likes the 'guessing game.'"

Will relaxed a bit and laid down on the ground, closing his eyes as he sighed.

Elizabeth felt like she had to make one more point, of several, to prove her love and passion for husband, "Plus, if I didn't love you, Will, do you think I would've agreed to marry you?" Her left arm went over Will's body, causing her to be right above the newly-made pirate captain.

"I thought you did it just for the fact of having a wedding of a lifetime, a wedding no one else would have," teased Will with a smile.

"Or is that what _you _had in mind for our wedding, therefore asking me in the middle of not only a battle, but a _maelstrom_," Elizabeth smiled, teasing her husband back.

Will's arm made its way around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Does it matter? We're together now, and _married_, too." The couple smiled at that thought of being married to each other, being the other's spouse, and kissed a gentle, sweet kiss. But even though the kiss was simplistic, it was still full of love; an undeniable love that can never be severed.

"Instead of one day," said Elizabeth as her lips parted from Will's, "let's have one _week_ for romantic happenings."

Will smiled at that thought. "That would be seven times longer than we have, wouldn't it, my love?"

"And seven times better…" smiled a sly Elizabeth.

"But seven times longer," responded the handsome brunette man as he drew his wife in for another kiss, which lead to more "romantic happenings."

Will slightly smiled as Elizabeth drew closer to him. He took a step towards her and let their foreheads touch. The air they shared as they breathed was quite intoxicating, causing them to escape into a whole world of their own, unfortunately enclosed in their minds, unlike the past few hours of their "alone time" on the island. The scent of lavender and cinnamon, combined with the salty smell of the sea, was inhaled by the two lovebirds.

The newlywed couple closed their eyes as they cherished their final moment with one another…not to see their beloved for another decade.

_Please, Lord, change his destiny and let him stay. He needs to be with me, and possibly another little Turner if that happens_, thought Elizabeth as her forehead touched Will's.

However, her husband was not so optimistic, _Come on, Will, you don't have all day._

At that, Will reluctantly opened his eyes and took a deep breath, causing his wife to open her eyes after what seemed like an eternity. Before he could make the moment any more painful, he turned around and began to walk towards the shore. To him, she looked every bit the angel she was on that fateful day she rescued him. The final look of Elizabeth was just how he wanted it: peaceful, not sad, but not that happy either. Besides, what was there to be happy about? They wouldn't get to see each other for another ten years…

"Will!"

The young pirate captain turned around and faced his new wife. Before he could say anything, she ran towards him, practically throwing herself into his arms as they fiercely, passionately kissed right there on the shore where the ocean kissed the sand, where the husband kissed the wife.

_Come on, Will_, nagged the man's conscience._ You need to go, or else you'll never get to do this with her again…_

As much as he was enjoying the moment, and even though he was deeply hypnotized into the kiss, Will quickly removed his lips from the soft, pouty ones that belonged to Elizabeth. The saddening gleam in her eyes pleaded Will to stay with her, but they both knew better.

_I can't leave her like this_, thought Will. So, he decided to give her some hope, and stated, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

_**Take My Hand  
Come Back To The Land  
Where Everything's Ours  
For a Few Hours**_

At that, Will turned around and began to walk into the sea. Elizabeth ran towards the water, in hopes of catching her husband by the arm and embracing him for an eternity, only to have reality fail her as Will was out of reach.

_Please, Will_, begged a poor, saddened Elizabeth as she stood there on the shore. _Please, come back…_

But she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon since the one thing that helped bring those from the realm of the dead into the world of the living and vice-versa already happened.

_The Green Flash._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, sorry it took a long time to update. I meant to update sooner, but I've been busy with school and projects and essays and the such, so I really didn't have time to write until tonight. So, I decided to make it p by making this "chapter" extra-long (or at least longer than intended. You pick.). I believe there is one more songfic after this one, but I won't quite reveal what it's about just yet! :D

Well, anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this just as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D

Oh, and BTW: I made a video on YouTube a while back using this song for Willabeth. I attached the link below in case you're interested in watching the vid. And if you do, please let me know on your thoughts on it. I'd appreciate it! :D

Video: /watch?vcC8mbtbbVAM


	2. Rainy Monday

**A/N **I wrote this earlier today. I'm planning on doing a little trilogy thing, so please bare with me. It shouldn't take too long to do, though. Obviously, this is Willabeth, too. :D

Please be nice as this is my first songfic. It is based off of the song "Rainy Monday" by Shiny Toy Guns.

--_**These are lyrics to the song, **these are the character's thoughts or a flashback, _this is the story being told, you know, the normal stuff. :) --

I'd also like to thank Pirate Rachel Lynn Turner for reading the first part of this. You're a diamond mate! :D

So, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

_**I don't mind**_

_**You're someone that ain't mine**_

_**But someone that I'll get**_

_How incredibly true that is, Will_, thought the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ as he leaned against the railing of his ship. It has been a little over a month since the maelstrom battle, and he had been working like crazy with the lost souls neglected by the former captain of the _Dutchman, _Davy Jones. Luckily, his next destination took some time to get to, even if it _was _getting there by the _Dutchman_.

It was now night-time as Will and his crew sailed on the seas. He heard his crew shout and laugh while playing a game of Liar's Dice down below decks as he stood by the railing, looking up at the stars in the moonlit sky. The beautiful sight reminded him of the adventure to World's End only a few months before, back when he and the crew of the _Black Pearl_ had to get Jack back; back when he was still with Elizabeth. It's still amazing to Will that he ended up falling for the governor's daughter, only to have her fall for him as well, only later than he would've liked.

_**And you don't know how**_

_**Hard I've tried**_

_**To convince myself that I**_

_**Can easily forget**_

Will remembered staring at Elizabeth whenever she was within eyesight of him. Countless times had he wanted to go up to her and make conversation, but he'd always forget one very important thing: status. He wasn't high up enough, or anywhere _close _for that matter, to winning "fair lady's heart," as Jack had put it a few years before, back when Will was still dreaming of Elizabeth.

_**But you left this feeling**_

_**Here inside me**_

_**One that never fails to find me...**_

Even if he tried, Will couldn't get Elizabeth out of his mind. Everything he did reminded him of his wife in some way. The feeling he would get was a unique one; one with love and passion for her, one of happiness for the times they had together when they were younger, but said unique feeling also contained that of sadness and a bit of tension for that was how their relationship was after they had begun the search for Jack in World's End, on the way to Singapore…_everything_ that happened that trip, including the separation of him from Elizabeth that Will's experiencing right now. But the feeling is also that of excitement; when he was still a blacksmith, he was excited whenever he saw Elizabeth, whether he knew he would or by surprise. As Elizabeth's fiancée, he was excited about the wedding they would have- outdoors, the view of the sea, palm trees and greenery, a typical beautiful Caribbean wedding, only to have it ruined by not only a storm, but a certain someone: Lord Cutler Beckett. And now, Will's excited for the day he'll get to see his love, his wife, his Elizabeth, again. But entwined with that feeling of excitement was also the feeling of nervousness. _Will she _really _wait ten years for me_, pessimistically thought the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

_Don't be silly, Will, _he thought, _of course she'll wait for you!_

All of this accumulated over time at different points in his life, only to have this one nagging thought in his mind because of what happened that one day:

**_On a rainy Monday_**

**_...a feeling inside of me_**

**_Like the days of summer..._**

_**On a rainy Monday**_

_**..I feel it inside me**_

_**In the hopes of one day...**_

Yes; Monday is a day hated by most for a reason. Will had always disliked Mondays, each for their own reasons. But, just when he could start to actually love Mondays, he learned to hate them even more.

_Flashback_

"_Elizabeth!" I cried as I fought in the storm, raindrops hitting my face the hardest I've ever felt them do so. _

_I saw her wet hair flying around as she danced with her sword, killing men who dared to challenge her. I took this opportunity to tell her…to ask her…_

"_Come on, Will!" my conscience yelled at me as I fought to protect my life. "Ask her! _Ask her_! It's now or never!"_

_I grabbed her arm and asked her the question so my conscience would stop yelling at me, "Will you marry me?"_

_Her eyes widened in shock as I asked her this. _Oh, no,_ I thought. _She's probably going to say n-

"_I don't think now's the best time!" Elizabeth exclaimed before I could even finish that thought. _

"_But now may be the only time!" I shouted as I clashed swords with another man of the enemy's, only to kill him a second later, remembering what my mind had told me just a minute before._

_I drew Elizabeth closer to me, reminding her, "I love you."_

_After killing a few more men, I told my love, "I've made my choice. What's yours?"_

_End of Flashback_

She agreed to marry him after a little scare. When Elizabeth had cried to Barbossa through the wind and rain of the storm, for a second Will thought she had chosen Barbossa and _not _him as the answer to his question.

And before either one of them knew it, they kissed. But it wasn't any ordinary wedding kiss, it was one of pure passion and love. Their swords stuck out as they kissed, threatening any man who stepped in their direction or even _thought _about breaking up their kiss or killing them would meet his death.

_It was the best kiss I ever had, _thought Will as he continued to lean against the railing of his ship, still looking at the stars in the sky. _It was long, deep, and perhaps one of the more passionate kisses we have exchanged, _he continued to think, _but it didn't include the sadness of our last kiss on shore together when I last saw her…_

_**And you won't see me change my mind**_

_**But I really wish that I**_

_**Could forget the way you are**_

Yes, Will loved, and _still _loves, his wife, or else why would he have married her?

Fine; even though she could be crazy and do the craziest things, he still loved her. The rebel in her is what made him fall for her to begin with, as well as her beauty and sense of humor and sweetness.

But, sometimes that got too much for Will to handle, such as that _one time_.

_Man, was I ever so heartbroken,_ thought Will as he remembered what happened. _I saw her, and I felt….betrayed. No, _beyond _that. What had I not done for her, or what _had _I done to her to make her do that?_

But it wasn't anything _bad _Will had done to Elizabeth, but something good; something that showed he _truly _cared for Elizabeth. She had realized that no other man would go to such lengths just to rescue her, whether it be from the grasp of cursed pirates or the hangman's noose. Yes, Elizabeth Swann- now Turner- knew she had to repay him somehow. She had to save not only hers, but his life as well, even if the only way she knew how wasn't the best _or _the smartest.

_**But you left this feeling here inside me**_

_**The battle in my mind still fights me**_

The feeling Will has had for awhile about Elizabeth still lingered in him as he argued with himself, the positive side of him versus the negative:

_Will Elizabeth _really _wait ten years for me to return to her? Of course she will, Will! How could you even _think _such a thing of your love, your wife!_

Will continued to fight with himself as he thought, _But will she remain faithful? I understand if she doesn't, but I….No, Will. Elizabeth _will _remain faithful to you these next few years. You know she will! But then again, you never know… _

* * *

Little did Will know that his soul-mate was thinking the exact same thoughts.

_Will Will wait ten years for me, _thought a very troubled Elizabeth. _He might find a poor woman who died out on the seas who's prettier and more loving than me. Then he won't even bother to come back and meet me when our time together has come, leaving me heartbroken!_

Elizabeth was looking out of her window. The rain had caused it to fog up and blur the view of the outside from inside the little cottage a bit. The rain gently hit against the window as Elizabeth sighed. She remembered at times when she was younger how badly she wished to have her own privacy, to be alone.

But now, when she finally got what she wanted, it wasn't what she wanted anymore. She wanted to hear her father's voice again, even if it _was _to lecture her about how to be a "proper" lady.

Elizabeth smirked at that thought, only to lose it as she remembered another reason why she was so alone: Will. He was out on the seas, not to return to land again for nearly another decade. Elizabeth can't see him, as well as him see her, until then; that one day when they can be reunited and never separated ever again.

The gentle rain continued to accompany the silence of the cottage as Elizabeth sat against the window, staring out at the sea. When she had moved to Shipwreck Island, she decided to move a little ways away from the hustle and bustle of the city and into a little rural area with the view of the sea with a cliff that had a narrow dirt path that lead the way to the shore...the shore where she last said good-bye to Will.

_Perhaps I shall go to town when the rain stops_, thought Elizabeth as the rain slowly became a drizzle and the sun tried to break through the grey clouds. _It never hurts to go out to meet new people. But if only Will were here so people never viewed me as a single psycho woman who spoke nonsense…and a certain something else..._

_Oh well…everything will be alright._

_**I can see that you're not beside me**_

_**But I still feel you shine inside of me**_

But Elizabeth was usually able to ignore the comments people made when she went out in public, for she knew she was stronger than to fall in and believe remarks that were completely false said by strangers and people she barely knew. She knew the truth and that she's not crazy. As long as she knew the truth, she would be alright….right?

Besides, she knew she wouldn't be alone for much longer. Her hand slid down to her stomach as she released a smile and a tear of joy silently slid down her right cheek. Her grin got even wider as she thought, _Yes. Everything will be alright…_

* * *

**A/N** Love it? Hate it? Please let me know your thoughts on this, please! I'd really appreciate it! And also keep an eye out for another one sometime soon! :D


	3. Help NEEDED!

**_I AM SOOO SORRY!_**

But, since I have sompletely forgotten which song was going to be the last one, I thought I'd have a little "contest" with y'all who loved this so dearly!

If you have a song you think matches perfectly here with Willabeth that could be used for as "Will's Return", I'd be more than happy to hear it! Just send me the song title and who sings it, and I'll see if I can use it or not!

Once again, I apologize for not updating! I haven't been able to remember the name of the last song I was gonna use, so yet again, I apologize... . :(

Please let me know on any songs you have in mind!

Take Care,

grecianxpiratex07

P.S. **For those of you who have read my other fanfic _Discovery_:** I am sooo sorry I couldn't update sooner on that one, either! I have been a bit busy lately and will be for the next few days. HOWEVER: I was able to write, meaning I now have about half of it done. :) But I'll update it ASAP, I promise! :D

And I also got a little case of Writer's Block (which I believe I have overcome now. phew!). I know, I know: y'all are probably thinking: how can you get writer's block on the last chapter of a story? XD


End file.
